1. Field of the Utility Model
The present invention generally relates to a board card, and more particularly, to a board card and the electrical fan thereof, by which a user can easily read messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of the computer technology, a user has higher and higher requirements on the display frames of a computer during working or playing games. To meet the critical demand on the display function, a board card such as a graphics card today is equipped with more and more chips, which results in significant heat. To solve the heat dissipation problem, a board cardgraphics card is usually equipped with an electrical fan to facilitate the heat dissipation thereof.
FIG. 1A is a diagram of a conventional electrical fan and FIG. 1B is a diagram showing a board cardgraphics card having an electrical fan disposed on a circuit board. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional electrical fan 100 is disposed on a board cardgraphics card 150, wherein the electrical fan 100 includes a revolving spindle 110 and a plurality of blades 120 joined with the revolving spindle 110. When the electrical fan 100 is driven, the revolving spindle 110 drives the blades 120 rotate so as to remove the heat generated by the board cardgraphics card. In addition, a light emitting diode module (LED module) 130 is disposed on a surface of the electrical fan 100 parallel to the rotation plane of the blades 120. The LED module 130 is used to display a brand mark so that a user has an impression of the brand mark, or used to display other messages.
However, when the above-mentioned board cardgraphics card 150 is inserted in a slot of a circuit board 200, the light-emitting direction of the LED module 130 of the electrical fan 100 is parallel to the circuit board 200. Therefore, the user is unable to read the message displayed by the LED module 130.